Red, Green and Blue, Home is where the start is
by Pariah.94
Summary: Late to bloom a young girl begins here journey to descover battles, contest, friends and rivals in the world of pokémon. OC story so be carefull. Set in Kanto and will not corrolate to the Anime or Games. First Fic


"It's all been for this.."

Silent expectation hangs in the saturated air as spot lights illuminate the single small figure standing on shaking feet awaiting introduction. The blaring din of the speakers is lost to her ears as her head hangs, bowed a maelstrom of doubt attacking her every sense as she fails to shake of the cool hand of fear. The crowed roars into life as this young girl's name is fired from he announcers small mouth and by extension the many speakers that litter the room.

"Welcoming a first time entrant and the last person to sign up today…Cornelia Bishop"

Lifting her head in a slight jerking motion the petite girl is roused from her reflection. As the young girls head rises in recognition of her own name her eyes survey the crowed, diamond blue and glazed over in fear the eyes yet again lower to appraise the gravelled floor. Slowly fingers cares the small metal sphere in hand as their owner grinds small white teeth silently trying to regain composure.

"Cornelia? " The announcer speaks again this time not into the mic in their hand, but quietly with personal worry evident.

Taking a deep breath the young girl turns her head slightly, looking over her right should she regards the announcer eyes hidden by flaxen bangs. Looking over the announcer the girl slowly relaxes as the concern hidden within the announcers dark eyes is revealed to her.

"It's all been for this…"

Fingers close over the cool metal of the ball in her hand as the young woman relaxes her posture.

"And I'm not going to stop now"

With new energy the girl moves in swift initiation. Her arm raises as if to reach the star's above and the small metal sphere slips through her finger tips expanding as it ascends. Twisting and rotating in the air the ball grows outwards expanding itself almost instantaneously. Within seconds of the young girls initial movement the ball has grown to full size and would proceed to stop its writhing aerial dance by unveiling its precious cargo. Blinding light escapes the ball and is left to shine in the air like rain drops caught in the suns rays as the colour bleeds from white to red and a shrill cry rings through the ears of a gapping audience. As the light forms in on its self the formation of a small body and brilliant kaleidoscope wings stretch themselves awake.

"Time to go!…Shard commence!"

The region of Kanto is a lush virile positively viridian country lying due west of its neighbour johto. With it's docile climate and it's flush landscape Kanto is truly a beautiful place to live that is only accentuated by its scenic coastline, friendly atmosphere and pristine flora and fauna. Among this boastful plant life Kanto is home to over one hundred and fifty different Pokémon that it pridefully call's its natives. Each of these Pokémon is more beautiful and vibrant than the last, they soar across the skies, glide through the water , thrive on the land and claim the depth of the earth with their divine power and serene grace.

Within the Kanto region exists a town nestled in base of the mounting side that separates Kanto from Johto. Within this town exists a manor a glow with strong red bricks and ominous dark wood that provides the place with both a homely yet intimidating ambiance,. Inside of this manor lives a family of famous lineage and powerful reach that expands father than the peaks of Mt. Chimney, Backed by their wealth there is nothing this family would leave un-accomplished.

As the sun set on another day small echoed foot step's could be heard beating along the lightly flowered path that lead to a manor of ebony wood and scarlet stone.

"Cornelia …? " The words left a the mouth of one young brunet who's eyes focused on the smaller blonde next to her .

"Cornelia " The brunet repeated.

"?…, Sorry Lynda what was that?"

"I said is tonight the night?" The brunette now revealed to be named Lynda replied with a huff.

Raising her head Cornelia looked ahead to the manor, watching as the darkened silhouettes pass through the warm golden light of the many windows.

"By the looks of thing's I guess so…" Cornelia trailed of not wishing to discuss her impending fate. Lowering her head again she thought a little to herself of the situation at hand.

With the cold evening air behind her Cornelia Had bid a dew to Lynda and taken the back entrance into her grand home. Taking a slow amble up the numerous stairs to her bed room, Opening the door with a sharp squeak Cornelia Glanced about her room and a small almost inaudible sigh brushed past her lips. Her vision swam and wandered to the bag she had left half tucked under her bed. Taking a few steps her toes touched end of he bed sheet and Cornelia slowly bent over brushing her hand over the soft linen until she reached the pale brown bag haphazardly hidden.

"…Maybe I..oh I don't know" Grasping the messenger bag in hand Cornelia Pulled it up onto her bed and just stared at it for a moment, contemplating her decision with self doubt clouding the corners of her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath and steeling her resolve Cornelia got up off of her knees and looked to her still slightly ajar door.

As the foot steps upon the mahogany wood floor boards stopped a light tapping could be heard coming from the place the foot falls stopped as small the white knuckles rapped against the thick ebony door of their flaxen haired owner. A slight rustling of paper and the sound of a person leaving their chair could be heard as the knocking sounded echoed through the empty home.

"Come in then" these disembodied words floated through the door on a deep and deeply bored tone.

Taking the cold copper handle in hand Cornelia twisted until the dull thunk of the door opening reverberated in her ear's. Taking a quick step inside the dark room the same dull voice as before seethed in Cornelia direction.

"Close the door Cornelia , the heat will get out"

Closing the door as quietly as possible to compensate for the band playing in her chest Cornelia Turned to the source of the voice. At the end of the dimly lit room decorated in dark ebony wood and blood red walls stood a grand fire place, this illuminating the book shelf that lined the right of the room and the desk on the left. In front of this fire stood the glorious shadow of her fathers back. The heat in the room made the air think and clouded Cornelia Mind, beating down her resolve as the warmth lulled her to sleep.

"Well? Do not tell me you came here just to fall asleep on my carpet Cornelia " The words held no malice but they stung all the same, mostly because even if they did not contain malice does not mean they contained anything else. The words were void of emotion.

As he spoke Cornelia Father turned his significant frame around to face his only child. Standing at almost eight foot six he was a giant of a man, with a broad chest and muscled arms that only added to his impressive stature. A dark blonde moustache became crooked as a smirk overtook the pointed features of his thick face, and clumsy hands moved to his breast wiping away invisible dirt from his pressed lapel.

Taking a few meek steps forward Cornelia was assimilated into her fathers shadow as the man stood nearly two foot taller than her.

"What is it that you want then?" Again the words were completely of handed as if the presence of Cornelia Was annoying her father.

"I-I…I'm here t-too" the words caught in her through as it dried and close around them, killing her resolve as it did.

"Still with the stutter?" sighing her father carried on as Cornelia closed in on her self "Well im glad you're here at least you saved me the trouble of coming to you!"

The words stung as they flattened themselves against Cornelia skin and ingrained themselves there, knocking her resolve down further.

"Your are sixteen years old now Cornelia and it is time you started acting like it. From tomorrow you will work for me!" Her father stopped allowing the words to sink in as Cornelia face dropped disbelieving.

"P-pardon..?"

"Don't act stupid girl, you will work like the rest of the world does, you will also pay rent and if you fail to meet that you will be out, It's time you learned about life." The words left her fathers mouth like he was commenting on the weather with absolutely no personal interest.

"No.."

The words left Cornelia Lips almost silently but carried the same factual tone her fathers had. Cornelia Had been listening and abiding by her fathers will for too long and she knew it, but now he had gone far enough.

The dragon roared and reared its head bleeding the cordage of conviction into Cornelia word's and her father was momentarily speech less

"I will not beg but ask for your pardon!" For one of the very few times Cornelia Had hared her father speak to her with an emotional tone in his voice this had to be the loudest and the most emotional tone he had spoken in.

Recoiling slightly at the velocity of the mans words Cornelia Did nothing more than stand her ground.

"You do not need to ask me anything father, except maybe what I will be doing when I am not working for you. I will gladly answer that now however, 'm am going travelling. Your right I'm sixteen and that also means I'm six years late to start my pokémon journey."

"Journey ? What journey your coming to work for me and that's final you ungrateful brat" Again Cornelia Was shocked by the emotion and anger in her fathers voice, if this was what it took to get a a reaction from the man she felt she should have done this years ago.

But now the spirit that burns through the Bishop was burning brightly in both combatants aiding them in their war of words.

Calmly Cornelia assessed the situation with a little more thought , she had expected her father to brush this of and she would force him to believe when she left. She had not however expected a blatant refusal it astounded her that after sixteen years this would be the thing that got her fathers recognition. Thinking as she bore her eyes into her fathers that were doing the exact same in reply a small smile crept its way along her small mouth causing her round eyes to squint slightly and button nose to crinkle with mirth.

"You're a betting man father!" The raise in her tone forced her father to nod in reply " Then place a bet…on me."

At her words Cornelia's father's brow raised indicating his interest, he was as his daughter had already stated a betting man at heart.

Cornelia pressed her advantage after finally seeing some interest in her words from her father " I wish to become a co-ordinator for pokémon" this statement made her father smirk at the concept, it was well know to her daughter that pokémon contests were cheap rubbish in his eyes, but this could not prevent his daughters growing passion for the subject. Again Cornelia pressed on however knowing she would need to seal the deal quickly." So here is my bet to you father, I will wager you that I am able to enter this years Grand Festival and if not I will submit to all of your demands?" Continuing to glare daggers at her father she waited on his answer.

What Cornelia got instead was a surprisingly soft yet strong hand wrapping itself around her considerably smaller hand. Grasping the hand in her hand Cornelia let a small smile slip as her father spoke this time with civility and personal interest.

"Deal"


End file.
